Gray and White
by friendlyquark
Summary: Set in the Sub Rosa Universe Remus's encounter with Tali and why they were acting so oddly. RLOC
1. Raining Girls

Gray and White

Remus Lupin strode across the courtyard with the tired gait of a man whose life is not going well. First, Tonks had tripped over her own feet yesterday and brought down the shelf that held his supplies of Wolfsbane potion; of course, every bottle had tumbled down and shattered. Then his blind date last night had gone spectacularly wrong. She had seen the article in the Daily Prophet that named him a Werewolf and gone into hysterics upon catching sight of him. 

Now he had to go to Severus Snape, a man who hated him, and ask him to brew more of the difficult and tricky potion. Shame and embarrassment would no doubt be heaped on him by the harsh and bitter Potions Master. Worst of all, he probably deserved every last ounce of abuse being doled out.

Every day of the last twenty years, Remus had questioned his complicity in the downfall of the Marauders. Had he been kinder to Snape, supportive of Peter, harder on Sirius and James, could he have changed the outcome? Were his fear and inaction the cause of his friends' destruction?

Snape came striding out of the castle as Remus was approaching it and raised a sardonic eyebrow at the Werewolf. 

"Lupin." How did the man make a simple name sound like something disgusting he had found in the privy? 

"Hello Severus." Remus had tried for years to make nice with Snape; so far he had received precisely nothing in return. Unless you counted the Wolfsbane and the fact he hadn't been poisoned by the other man. Remus figured his continued existence was a sign that the Potions Master was warming to him, slowly, very slowly.

"What brings you to Hogwarts?" It would have been a civil question from anyone else, but Snape managed to sneer in a way that made it sound almost threatening.

"How nice to see you too, Severus. Tonks destroyed my supply of Wolfsbane potion." There was a rolling of eyes and look of long-suffering on Severus face that spoke volumes.

"How can you let that creature anywhere near breakable objects? Do you know how difficult it is to brew that potion, Lupin?" Remus sighed; it was like being a child again with Snape. He would be scolded and shouted at, the Speech would be given on Responsibility and the 'Trouble He Went Through For Him' and then the man would relent and do what was asked. 

Remus didn't understand why they had to go through this every time, but he tuned out the majority of it and tried to look like he was sorry to be a problem, which honestly he was. He wished he wasn't a Werewolf, he wished he didn't need this damn potion and he wished he didn't need anything from Severus Snape.

There was a scent of flowers and springtime, a soft popping noise and with the reflexes of what he most earnestly wished he wasn't, Remus reached out. The tumbling form fell into his arms and he curled his arms to keep the body from falling. 

He looked into a pair of impossibly blue eyes. The world went away; all there was in the universe was a lovely face, those eyes framed by pure white lashes, and he was lost. She was staring back at him, her lip was trembling and he wanted to kiss her more than he had wanted almost anything in his life. Sensations washed over him, memories nudged his mind, but he knew somehow that they weren't his memories. Thoughts twined with his own, a reflection of his own wonder and a building joy that washed over them both.

He was drowning in her eyes. Her arms were around his neck, her body was cradled in his arms, and he was enjoying the sensation that he was going mad.

He realized suddenly that there were students littered about the courtyard and he dragged his mind back to alertness.

"Hello." Lupin's gentle voice was addressed to the group in general, but he still hadn't put the elf girl down. A chorus of groans and sighs were his response.

"Where is Professor Leblanc?" Severus asked what appeared to be Draco Malfoy, as he swung him to his feet.

"She made us leave, said there were too many of them." Draco had a petulant tone, but Remus had been drawn back into the strange girl's eyes again.

"Tali, what happened?" His voice was sharper and she flinched in Remus's embrace. He set her down gently, still staring at her with wonderment in his eyes. Tali, he thought, her name is Tali.

"Master of Potions, she gave me charge of the squires' safety and then the knights went into battle." Her soft voice was barely audible and Severus gave her a small smile that stunned Remus. He had never seen an expression so cordial on Snape's face before.

Snape shooed them off to the Hospital Wing and Remus found himself herding the students there, with the pale white woman walking beside him. She turned her head and he caught sight of the delicate pointed ears and felt a jolt of recognition run through him. An Elf-- what was an Elf doing at Hogwarts?

His mind was muddled and moving with unaccustomed slowness.

"Mr. Lupin, it's good to see you." Remus realized that he was being addressed and tried to drag himself back from wherever it was he kept drifting to.

"Hello, Hermione." He responded. He was quickly drawn into the conversation. The story that the students told him was extraordinary and if he didn't have Tali standing there as living proof, he might have thought that they had gotten into the Firewhisky.

Sometime later they were all seated around the table eating lunch. He couldn't drag his eyes away from Tali; her shy sweetness and the way his heart seemed to expand in his chest every time she looked at him made him a dreadful dinner guest but he was so entranced by her he could hardly think of anything else.

He had little memory of the rest of the evening, He sat beside Tali for hours, talking or being silent, until they fell asleep curled together like children, on the couch of the Teacher's Lounge.


	2. Going Beyond His Reach

Chapter Two – Going Beyond His Reach

Tali woke slowly and reluctantly; she had had this incredible dream and she did not want to wake from it. Something shifted beneath her and she came awake in amazement. She gazed into the sad, handsome face of her mole'tai with a growing wonder. She had not dreamed. It was true -- he was here with her.

The bitter yearning of a hundred years was wiped away by his smile as he awoke and she gazed into his eyes once again. His face was lined with care and sorrow but his eyes were gentle and filled with compassion and kindness. She brightened inside, knowing that she had found her heart's twin at last.

The door opened and Tali knew without even turning that it was Nicaliesin, come to speak with her. She pulled herself from Remus's embrace and stood before the Queen's Minstrel.

"Lord." She addressed him in Elvish and bowed politely.

"Least among us." His opening was not designed to give her hope. "Where have your feet led you?" He scolded.

"My heart led and my feet followed, Lord." Her reply was far firmer than she would have dared to use yesterday, but Remus's strength bolstered her own.

"Be it so? I think that is not for your judging." His tone was sharp, but Tali could sense his wavering. It was forbidden to interfere between mole'tai and he knew it.

"I can judge my own heart and mind, Lord." She raised an eyebrow at him, greatly daring and his lips twitched with a suppressed smile. Of all the Host, he had always been the kindest, never calling her 'half-blood' or 'garbage', like so many others. He was strict with her, but never cruel. She suspected that he liked her, but she had never dared to presume.

"No doubt, but it is the Queen's leave you must ask." She bowed her head, feeling sick and dizzy. She would have to part from Remus, for he could not cross safely into summer with the Host. Nicaliesin rested a hand upon her shoulder gently. "If it is as you say, she will not deny you, Child of Sky and Ice. The parting will be brief."

"On this side of the gate, Lord." She pointed out gently and they both turned to where Remus sat quietly, patiently waiting for them to finish.

"He is a well-mannered creature." Nicaliesin commented and then switched to English. "Gray Wolf, I thank you for your patience."

Remus nodded at the Queen's Minstrel and rose with smooth grace. Tali could feel the beast in him and it called to her own inner wolf, pulling her as if invisible ropes bound them together. 

"What will happen now, sir?' Remus slipped up beside her and wrapped an arm about her waist. She melted against him, feeling as though she was falling into his body and blending into his soul. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt and a smile curled her lips up without her conscious volition.

Nicaliesin was looking at her with an amused lift of his brow and she blushed under his gaze, feeling self-conscious suddenly. Remus gave her a reassuring squeeze, picking up her mood and thoughts. 

"Now we return home." Remus's body tensed in protest beside her, but he kept his silence and his manners. The Queen's Minstrel noted this and swept from the room with a nod to them both.

"Will you return?"

"If the Queen grants me leave." She thought of the tedious formality of the Court and gave a heavy sigh. What if she wasn't allowed to return, what if her petition was denied? Her mind ran around in circles of spiraling panic, until Remus kissed her softly, pulling her back from her fears and into the present.

He was wonderful, patient, kind and yet strong and fierce. She gazed up at him with adoration and was lost once more in his wonderful soft eyes. 

The trip home would be painful indeed. She could only dream of returning to him swiftly.


	3. The White Wolf Cometh

Chapter 3 – The White Wolf Cometh

Remus was miserable. It had been more than a month since Tali had left and he hurt all the time. It was as if he had a bleeding wound that he could never staunch. It was agonizingly painful to be parted from her.

The night of the Full Moon, Severus approached him with a new formulation of the Wolfsbane potion. Considering that the man hated both Werewolves in general and Remus Lupin in particular, he went to a lot of trouble to research improvements on the potion.

After downing a brew that tasted like a cross between licorice and bile, Remus retreated into a locked room to change -- in case he did not retain his mind, there was no need to endanger anyone. When the transformation, far less painful than usual, was done he trotted to the barred door and yipped twice, the code for the fact that his mind was in control.

Severus followed Lupin into the forest. The wolf threw his head back and howled, misery in every note. Even though Remus loved the nights like this, when the cold, the moon, and the forest all combined to a mystic wonderland of shadows and light, he yearned for Tali. 

In wolf form he could see no colors, only shades of gray and the swift darting movements of small animals. His sense of smell, though, was increased a thousand-fold and he reveled in the world that opened up to him through scents. But still, he dreamed of her at his side this night.

Remus mourned for Tali's absence with more long shuddering howls. He was restrained from voicing his grief when in Human form by the rules and etiquettes of his society and while he could scent Severus' discomfort from behind him, he felt less inhibited with four paws deep in snow than he did walking upright.

From a distance Remus heard what sounded like an answering call and he raised his head to search for the scent of another wolf. He caught it suddenly, mingled with the scent of human fear and he realized that Snape was in grave danger. He turned swiftly and raced back along his own trail, desperate to reach the wizard before the pack did.

Remus, his gray fur bristling, instincts to fight and kill roused by the heavy musk of the other wolves, leapt into the clearing and stood protectively before Severus. His hackles up and his teeth bared, he faced down the pack. Severus pointed his wand at the nearest wolf and, back to back, they prepared to fight.

The pack leader came at him hard with a couple of the lesser wolves moving around to flank him. With the combination of a man's mind and a wolf's reflexes, Remus had the edge. He bit hard on the jugular of the one on his right and with a quick shake tossed him away while dodging the other two wolves nimbly.

Snape floated himself into a nearby tree and Remus was relieved for his biggest fear was that Severus would be bitten. Leaning out of his tree, Severus sent hex after hex at the attacking pack, protecting Remus' flanks from the other wolves. Remus was a fraction too slow and he felt claws scoring his flank; pain burned through him and he slowed just the tiniest bit, but it was enough -- he needed more help.

Remus felt himself levitating and was then grasped by Snape. He was being cradled by the other wizard and Remus had to fight the wolfish urge to go finish the battle. He sat awkwardly sprawled along a branch and stared down at the attacking wolves. The pack circled below them, growling and whining. 

Snape could cast no more hexes while he held Lupin and the pack couldn't climb up to get them. It was a standoff.

Remus smelled a familiar scent but subtly changed. He could not place it but it called to him and he felt the pain in his heart begin to ease. There was another howl from nearby and the pack below the two of them froze. The first call was followed by a second and then the Werewolf pack fled, running with their tails between their legs. Remus wriggled madly in Snape's arms, realizing suddenly what the scent was.

"You don't want me dropping you from this height, Lupin." Snape ground out and Remus relaxed. Remus found himself being carefully levitated from the tree, until he was back on the ground.

Snape dropped down beside him as Lupin stood still and silent, ears pricked forward, listening. The other howl came from much closer and Remus listened, gauging direction and distance.

The scent of summer, a glimmering of white against the black bark of a tree and Remus knew she had returned. She was as beautiful a wolf as she was a woman and Remus was mesmerized for a moment.

He ran up to her and began nuzzling her happily, reveling in her presence. She bounced around him coquettishly and he responded with gleeful abandon.

"In case anyone cares, I am going home." Snape barked out.

Tali edged up and rubbed against Remus and he felt his pain dissolving away. Peering back at himself he noted that both wound and blood were gone and he laughed, tongue out and eyes merry. Gray and white ghostly shapes, they played and danced around the tall, slender, black-clad man who kept up a sullen commentary on their lack of dignity.

The two wolves escorted him home and then ran off to play in the snow. 

As dawn broke, Remus led Tali back to his guest room at the castle. He didn't want to transform back and end up naked and freezing in the snow. 

As he shifted form, Tali followed and hugged him the instant he was human again. She smelled like snow, wind and girl, as he kissed her hard, needing to be close to her. The ice white of her hair and the deep blue of her eyes, the smooth skin beneath his fingers -- he was as close to heaven as he had ever been. 

Her mouth, so shy and sweet before, became demanding and passionate as he kissed her. Her tongue stroked his and fire burned between them. He got to his feet and pulled her up off the floor, tugging her from the front room towards the bedroom. 

Done in Gryffindor red and gold, the room that Albus kept for him here was warm and comfortable. He preferred it even to his rooms at Grimmauld Place. Rich red hangings around the bed and deep golden pile carpets on the floor, he had never realized how sensual it was until Tali's eyes went dark with desire. He could feel her arousal as his own and claimed her mouth again with a desperate need.

Her hands moved over his chest, leaving a trail of fire everywhere they touched him. He shivered; the touch on his flesh was paired with a touch against his mind and once more he felt the strange sinking sensation as they flowed together into a synergy of souls.

Her mouth, her hands, her body pressed now against him, the way his own body pressed back, as if they were trying to make the mental union extend to physical, blending bodies as they were blending minds. 

He swept her into his arms and tossed her onto the bed, their mutual need too strong to admit gentleness or hesitancy now. She pulled on him as he moved over her, trying to bring his lips to hers, but he dodged her with a feral grin and dropped his mouth to her moist opening. He lapped lightly at first, teasing her with fiery touches that made her hips twitch in desperation. He grabbed her and held her still as he worked, finally catching her nub between his lips and sucking gently. She moaned and cried out; he could feel the spiraling of her pleasure upwards. 

He released her with one hand and began stroking her with his fingers, feeling the heat and the wet, arousing her to a fever pitch and then he slipped his finger inside, feeling as she clenched around them. She screamed as he nibbled on her clit, his fingers pumping her hard and fast and they were both overwhelmed by the explosion of her orgasm. 

He moved up on top of her, balancing himself on his elbows. She opened beneath him, grasping him and guiding him into her. Pushing into her almost undid his self-control. She was hot and tight and the sensations were overwhelming. He felt her around him and him inside her; the doubled sensory input was beyond anything he had ever experienced. 

She wrapped her pale white legs around him and thrust up with her hips, impaling herself fully on his rigid cock. He was the one groaning now, as she dug her fingers into his shoulder blades and murmured his name with desperate need. He thrust harder and harder, driven into frenzy by her mouth on the pulse point of his throat and the wanton passion she displayed. 

Her snowy hair across the pillow, her eyes so dark a blue they seemed black, her mouth pink from his kisses and open in a scream of ecstasy -- it was all too much. They came together, a climax so powerful and soul-shaking that they collapsed together and lay stunned.

He lay still sheathed within her, trembling from the aftereffects and their eyes met with equally shaken expressions. He crushed her against him, feeling her own wonder and awe as his own and knew that he could never be parted from her in this life.

They fell asleep still entwined.

He woke slowly and groggily in a bed that was mussed, but he woke alone. He could feel Tali nearby and he followed the tug in his mind into the bathroom. She was twirling in front of the mirror and staring at her reflection with great interest. He was not quite awake so it took him about five minutes for his mind to register what he was seeing. 

Tali's hair had darkened to a pale gold and her skin had taken on a flush of pink and rose. When she turned to meet his startled gaze, her hair cascading over her shoulders still had the airy lightness of before, but her brows and lashes were now golden, making her eyes seem less out of place on her face.

"What happened?" He asked in curiosity. She was still his lovely Tali whatever her coloring, of course, but he was curious.

"You did." She laughed at him. "As we join more closely our outward selves will reflect the inner. She tugged him before the mirror and he saw that some of the gray had left his hair and the lines had smoothed from his brow. He looked five years younger. He felt a soft peace steal over him and pulled her against him with a smile. The peace came from her he knew, but he welcomed it.

"I love you." He murmured. It was redundant to speak aloud; she could feel his heart's truth in her own heart, but the words had power too. She snuggled against him.

"Alihah Orenah Dare." 'I love you, too' he heard the echo of the words translated in his mind and smiled.

"We will need to disguise her true origins, of course. Fudge would have a fit if he knew she was an Elder." Albus commented. There was a general agreement, then "We will settle her at headquarters." There were more agreements all around.

"So what do we tell people? That she's a Muggle?" Kathryn crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Everyone but Albus looked at her in surprise. "Well, she doesn't use a wand, hasn't gone to a magical school and isn't registered with the ministry, what else can we tell them?" Albus was nodding as she spoke.

"I was planning on saying she was a late bloomer that we discovered." Remus nodded slowly; it was a good idea. After all, every hundred years or so someone would spontaneously develop his or her magical abilities at a very late age. People as old as forty and fifty would suddenly find things breaking or exploding around them. These people were quickly whisked off to the magical world for training and concealment. It was as good a story as any.

"Then she will need a wand." Minerva looked pointedly at Remus who blushed even with Tali's gentle support in the back of his mind. Wands were expensive, Remus mused, and he was quite poor. Working for the Order didn't pay very well; well actually, it didn't pay at all and he hadn't held a job since Snape had spilled the beans about him.

"I will see to it." Albus interjected gently. Remus shot the elderly wizard a grateful smile. Tali seemed confused by the whole exchange. He could feel how perplexed she was by the concepts that ran through his mind; he would have much to teach her.

"Don't forget to register her as an animagus as well." Severus mentioned to Albus as they filed out of the office. "It will help Lupin with his job situation when he is married to her." Remus was stunned by Snape's thoughtfulness. Perhaps he really was warming to Remus, or, he thought with a sideways glance at Tali, he was just a sucker for a pretty girl. Tali's laughter warmed him to the toes as they headed off for Diagon Alley.


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter 4 – Diagon Alley

Tali clung hard to Remus' hand as they moved through the crowd. She had never been surrounded by so many people before. Men, women and children were shouting, laughing, jostling and pushing all around her. Only Remus' centered calm kept her from panicking. Ahead of her, Professor Dumbledore moved through the crowd like a stately ship; the people parted before him like water. Tali could sense no magic about it -- just the force of his personality and reputation.

Remus guided her into a dingy, poorly lit store and stood quietly as Albus stepped forward and rang a tiny silver bell. A face surrounded by wild white hair and with two pale watery eyes staring from the center of it appeared and she found herself gazing at the strange wizard with apprehension. 

"Ah, yes, Professor Dumbledore." The man ran a hand through his mass of hair, leaving it somehow even messier than before. "Remus Lupin, nine and a half inches, oak with a dragon heartstring." The man nodded to Remus and Tali found herself being led forward. 

"Miss Tali here has just come into her powers and needs a wand." Professor Dumbledore said with a slight smile. Tali could see that the wizened old man didn't believe a word Professor Dumbledore said and his sharp gaze made her feel like a mouse being stared at by an unfriendly owl.

"Yes, yes, I see. Hmm. A difficult match this will be." 

"Mr. Ollivander, I have no worries that you will be able to find something appropriate." Professor Dumbledore murmured soothingly.

The strange little man began moving around the shop, peering myopically at the long narrow boxes stacked to the ceiling while muttering in an undertone. Tali ignored him and listened to the soft sounds of magic that filled the place. She could hear the voices of creatures and trees singing quietly, but one voice in particular called to her. She reached out a hand and a white box flew from the stacks and landed in her hands. 

With deft fingers she opened the lid as the Headmaster sighed, Remus rolled his eyes, and Mr. Ollivander stared at her. Inside she could see a slender wand that hummed to her affectionately. She withdrew it and a shower of soft green sparks drifted from the tip.

"Willow, eleven inches, dryad hair core." Mr. Ollivander muttered and rang up the purchase while giving Professor Dumbledore a meaningful look. Dumbledore simply smiled and ignored the look. 

Once outside, Tali wanted to play with the wand but Remus gently explained that it wasn't entirely safe and she relented. The soft music of the little stick was entrancing and she put it away with reluctance. 

They went to a clothes shop next. Tali was fascinated by the idea of buying clothes from someone instead of making them yourself. She watched as Madam Malkin measured her and wondered what the notes were that she jotted down.

Professor Dumbledore handed round disks of gold and silver to Madam Malkin and Tali suddenly had more clothes. There were many colors, though Tali mentioned softly that she preferred green really. The woman just smiled and nodded and tossed a burgundy and a navy on the pile as well. 

"Trust me; with your coloring you can wear anything." Tali was confused by the statement. What did her coloring have to do with it? Clothing was chosen in colors that denoted status and breeding. She wore green because she was a servant. Of course, now she was free and wife to Remus; perhaps the woman knew something of her status that Tali did not. Burgundy was for ladies in waiting and navy was for wives of nobles, so perhaps that said something about Remus.

He turned and shook his head at her, following her thoughts with amusement. 

"Color is personal preference only, love." He chuckled.

"How do you know what everyone's station is then?" she whispered.

"Elegance, style -- the differences are subtler but you will learn to pick it up." He replied softly so that Madam Malkin wouldn't hear. They had not yet become so close that words were not necessary. Though Tali could sense some of what he was saying, the cultural barrier was hindering her ability to understand. Human society was quite alien. 

Remus took her arm and curled it around his and they left with their shrunken purchases in his pocket and the Headmaster before them. 

They were drawn next to Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor where the sprightly owner seated them with great deference. He darted away and upon his return loaded them down with several different dishes filled with round blobs of colored snow, drizzled with brown liquid and nuts.

Tali put a tentative spoon into one of the snowballs and stuck her tongue out gingerly to taste it. The snowball was deliciously sweet and creamy. She ate with far greater interest, attacking her mound with gusto. Remus grinned at her enthusiasm and Albus smiled and patted her hand.

"I can see that you and I will have to visit here often." Tali nodded vigorously from around a mouthful. "That is a Chocolate Sundae." He added with a wink. Now that she knew what to ask for, she could order more. 

Tali, who had been feeling rather overwhelmed by the day's excursion, was comforted by the sundae. If this world could make such sweet, wonderful things, then perhaps it would not be as hard as all that.

Their arrival at their new home was heralded by a round little woman with bright eyes and a sweet face. Hearing all that Tali had been through, she whisked her off to the kitchen and fed her tea and sandwiches. Tali listened in a state of bemusement as the woman talked non-stop, bustling about the kitchen with great energy. At first, Tali had thought the woman was speaking to her but as she always seemed to answer her own questions, Tali figured she must have simply been speaking to herself.

"Poor dear, you must be all turned about. Of course you are. Stands to reason, doesn't it? Yes, you must be hungry and tired, so you just tuck in and I'll go see to it that Remus' bed has clean linens and that there are towels in the bathroom, because no doubt you'll want a bath sometime. Yes, you will." With that, Molly of Weasley placed the plate of sandwiches in front of her and was out of the room and gone.

Remus came in soon after and settled beside her. She shared her sandwich with him and sipped the tea. He was quiet and still, so unlike Molly. He was restful on the soul. Though there had been something comforting in Molly's self-assurance, she was so full of energy it was exhausting to be around her.

Remus dropped a kiss on her cheek and Tali felt the delightful shiver of pleasure his lips on her skin always gave her. He grinned at her and the image of the two of them in the bathtub came into his mind. She grinned back and they retired to his rooms with alacrity.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Remus groaned and rolled out of bed with a sigh. Somewhere in this house, Tali was distressed and upset. Despite her best effort to keep from disturbing him, her mental perturbation was strong enough to wake him from a sound sleep and drive him from bed. 

A dash of guilt and he knew she had felt him awaken. He grimaced and pulled on his robe, heading downstairs. Tali was in the kitchen and the floor was damp, actually so were the walls and ceiling.

"I was trying to clean them." She mumbled in answer to his enquiring look. 

"Evanesco!" He waved his wand and the water vanished. Tali sighed and stared at her wand in distress. She was finding it difficult to channel her powers through the wand. "Tali, I've told you, just do it without the wand."

"It makes Molly upset." She replied twisting the and through her hands nervously.

"She'll get used to it."

"I made the broom sprout branches when I swept, she was distressed." Tali was radiating a sense of failure, because she was not able to fit in as she would like. Remus kissed her hard and sent her waves of love and reassurance. He was enough of an outcast in this world himself that her eccentricities would not be noticed beside his.

"Molly will learn to deal with having an Elder in the house." He chuckled at her lip, stuck out just slightly in a worried gesture.

"I like her, even though she talks so much." Tali sighed.

"I know you do, I like her too." He assured her, with a small smile. "Come to bed, Tali, it's four in the morning." She nodded and he led her to bed. 

"Molly had said the kitchen wasn't as clean as she would have liked it to be." Tali explained as the headed up the stairs.

"I'm sure that she will be pleased with it now, Tali." Remus laughed quietly.

Behind him, the kitchen gleamed and shone, every stone polished to a high gloss. The wooden beams had sprouted branches and the metal fixtures were sun bright. The stones looked like river rocks and the table had been scrubbed until it was three shades lighter. Molly Weasley wouldn't recognize the kitchen.

Remus pulled Tali into the bedroom and tucked her into bed. They curled up together like children and fell asleep.


End file.
